I'm Okay
by Anjel-Eri
Summary: Meiling reflects on her childhood. Reposted! Must read! RR


**I'm Okay**

**By ERi21**

It was a rainy day in Hong Kong.  Li Meiling was in her new apartment, sitting on her red, cushy couch.  It was a peaceful time.  She started to think about her life.  She remembered her happy times, like the time when Syaoran and her hung out for the first time, or when Syaoran pushed her on the swings at the park.  They actually had fun that day.  But then again, a lot of her good memories were centered on her and Syaoran, her best friend.  She started to think of her bad memories, something she hadn't done in a long time.

**Flashback**

"Worthless woman!  You can't even cook a decent meal!"  A man said in his early 20's.  He was a tall man.  His eyes were brown with a hard coldness with dark brown that was almost black like his heart.  He had a muscular body, and slightly tan skin.  There was no doubt he was attractive unlike his devilish attitude.

"I'm sorry."  The woman with brown eyes and jet- black hair said.  She was a pretty woman, or once pretty.  Her tan, flawless skin had now lost its color, and bruises were all over her skinny and frail body, which was once strong and healthy.

"Sorry isn't good enough woman!"  He grabbed the woman by her collar and smacked her straight in the face. A little five-year-old girl with straight, jet- black hair, tied in two buns on the side of her head watched with horror.

"Stop it Shan!  Please!"  The woman cried.  But no matter how much she told him to stop, the man hit her harder and hurt the woman, as well as hurting the little girl's heart.

**_Once a upon a time there was a girl_**

**_In her early years she had to learn_**

**_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_**

**_Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm_**

**_It hurt me to see the pain cross my mother's face_**

**_Every time my father's fist would put her in her place_**

**_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_**

**_Hoping it would be over soon_**

****

**_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_**

**_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_**

**_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_**

**_And every morning that I wake I look back on yesterday_**

**_And I'm Okay…_**

**End of Flashback**

            Meling hadn't thought of these memories for a long time.  She never even told anyone, not even Syaoran what happened in her house as a child.  As she sat and thought some more, the memories started flooding back again.

**Flashback**

The small girl was sitting in her bed with her two black buns let lose.  As she listened to the fighting outside her door, she cried.  Her hot tears fell on her pillow. "Daddy…please stop hurting mommy…" She whispered to herself.

"I don't even know why I married you!  Look at you!  Uglier than a rat!"  Then man yelled outside the child's door."

"Stop it daddy.  Mama didn't do anything."  The little girl whispered again as she cried more.  "Just stop."

**End of Flashback**

**_I often wonder why I carried all this guilt_**

**_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_**

**_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_**

**_Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more_**

**_Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done_**

**_For you it's just a memory but for me the pain still lives on_**

****

**_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_**

**_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_**

**_The strength is my mother is my mother for all the love she gave_**

**_Every morning that I pray I look back to yesterday_**

Meiling was now in tears realizing that the pain was still there.  The hurt she felt inside as still hurt her today. She couldn't stop all the memories from coming back to her no matter how hard she tried.

**Flashback**

"Daddy, leave me alone!!"  The young Meiling screamed.

"So now you're ordering me around girl?"  The man yelled in anger.

"Stop Shan, please!  She's only a little girl!"  The woman pleaded in tears.

"Look you, I can do whatever I want!"  He screamed pushing the little girl to the stair- case.

"Meling!"  The little one's mom yelled running to her daughter's aid.  Luckily the she was okay.

Shan grabbed the woman throwing her to the ground, away from the child. "How dare a rat wrench like you run away from me!"

"Mommy!"

**End of Flashback**

**_It's not so easy to forget_**

**_All the marks you left along her neck_**

**_When I was thrown against cold stairs_**

**_And everyday afraid to come home _**

**_In fear of what I might see, next_**

****

**_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_**

**_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid._**

**_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_**

**_And every morning that I wake I look back on yesterday…_**

"And I'm okay…"

**END**

**ERi21: Well that's my story. Sorry to put Meiling through that, but I did it to show my point that no one really forgets bad things that happen to them, no matter how long ago it happened….so yeah, night everyone!**


End file.
